The Jokes of Life
by Willow Summers
Summary: What happenes when two Southerneres meet each other in club in Las Vegas? And what happenes when they wake up with headache and... the ring on their ringfingers and no memories about last night?... rated for sex in future chaps! Romy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Jokes of Life.

**A/N: Hello! Missed me? Whatever! The new idea came to my mind, so here I am! This doesn't mean I'm stopping on my previous stories!!!**

**So here we go! This goes before Day of Reckoning!**

Chapter 1. The Meeting.

Rogue was lying on her back on her bed in the hotel room, which she shared with Kitty. All parts of her body ached. She wanted only one thing right now – long deep sleep. At least till the moment when Logan knocks at the door of her room in five minutes before their leaving back to New York. Rogue with all her hart hoped that in next few hours no one'll interrupt her.

Eight hours ago Prof. Xavier told his Xmen to drop all their business, get dressed in their uniforms and get in to the Blackbird. They flew to the LasVegas looking for new antimutant group called the Friends Of Humanity. Now, having saved innocent people and having stopped the "bad gyese", Prof. gave to his heroes one day-off. Kurt and Bobby took Scott to the casino, Ororo, Xavier and Logan went to the restaurant and the rest of them (all the girls except Rogue of cause) went for shopping.

Rogue angrily roared in her pillow. Why is she here anyway? She's been at Xavier's school for gifted for two years already hoping to get control of her powers. To be able to touch someone not sending the person to coma… Two years… Maybe Irene was right making the girl to cover herself and wear the gloves because of her "skin condition". Another way it would have been more torture for her… Seeing everybody touching each other, hugging, kissing… In the Mansion when Rogue enters the room all the talks stops, Scott and Jean leave for another place remembering about "forgotten things"… to go there where SHE wouldn't bother them… Rogues crush on Scott had passed long ago, she can deal with that now. But feeling everyone's at the Mansion sorry for her, seeing theirs acting like there is no touch in the nature, made her angrier. She hated pity, sorry. She was the Rogue.

Her only friends were Kitty and Kurt (her newfound brother). Of all grownups she trusted only to Logan who became for her like a real father.

'_This is unfair! Why I'm so cruelly cursed? Why me of all the people?'_ With all her force she smacked her pillow.

_'You'll never be able to touch anyone,'_ Cody's cold voice said in her head.

_'Shut up!'_

_'Oh nooo! This is your entire fault! It's because of you I'm stuck in your head!!!'_

_'This is so like untrue!' said Kitty. 'She totally didn't know that that would happen.'_

Cody laughed coldly.

_'And you believe her? Stupid girl! She knew everything. Such as her must be killed before their born!'_

'_Shut up! Shut up!'_ Rogue closed her eyes and closed her ears by her hands she had not so much strait to block the psyches right at the moment. _'This is not true! I didn't want it! I didn't know!'_

Knock at the door returned her to reality.

"Rogue? May I enter, child?" asked Ororo.

"Come in!" Rogue seated herself on her bed, her back to the back of the bed.

The door opened and the Goddess of the weather entered her room. She haven't changed after the dinner with Prof. and Logan.

"How are you feeling? Kitty told about your headache."

"Ah'm fahne." Lied Rogue. "Is there ahny ahther whay ta be left alone in peace and quiet?"

"Understood," smiled Ro. "We leaving tomorrow after breakfast. You should go and have fun while we are here."

"Thanks, but Ah don't think it would be great idea." _Especially since Ah sent someone to coma on my last party and since then HE IS STUCK IN MAH HEAD!!!_ "Ah'll sleep till tha breakfast. It'll be best."

"Ok," agreed Ororo. "Are you sure you alright, child?"

"Sure! Goodnight, Storm." Storm left the room.

'_Oh! You are like such a liar!'_ started Kitty's psyche. _'You need to have fun! But like nooo! You lock yourself in your small world and glare at everyone who like try to talk to you!'_

"Thanks to you Ah have a great company right in my head," growled Rogue laying her face down to the pillow.

_'I like want only good for you!'_

"Please don't!" Rogue swallowed two painkillers.

"Rogue, would you like join us in club?"

"Shut up," answered half sleeping Goth girl.

"Oh! It's like so nice of you!" the real Kitty appeared near her bed.

"Kit?.." Rogue shocked looked at her roommate. "Sorry, Ah thought… Never mind." Rogue again laid her head on the pillow and hut her eyes.

"Lets go to the club! Everyone like waits for you!" Kitty bounced on Rogues bed.

"No," _'Please! Please leave ME ALONE!!!'_

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because Ah'm tired! All parts of my body aches! Ah want long deep sleep! Isn't thaht enough???"

"Like no. Come on, Rogue! We are leaving tomorrow!"

"What a lost... And now would you leave me, 'cause Ah'm planning to fall asleep right now and till tha very moment when Logan knocks at my door and tells that we're leaving in fifteen minutes!"

"Like no way!" With that words Kitty grabbed Rogue's wrist and phased them through the door of theirs room.

**

Fifteen minutes later Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Tabby and Amara were sitting at the table of a club. Though Rogue was mad at Kitty she had to admit that the club was not so bad. The walls were dark green. Around each table there were cozy black armchairs surrounded by black drapes so no one could interrupt those who were seating at the table. The dance floor was crowded and Rogue nervously checked her gloves.

They chose the table near the dance floor and ordered soda. The waitress gave them smile, saying 'I-do-this-only-because-it's-my-trial period' and left.

Rogue looked around waiting for appropriate moment to get the Hell out of this club and get back to the hotel. Her psyches became even louder and more persistent. She shook her head trying to ignore Cody's retorts.

"Rogue, like come on! Don't you ever like get a life?" perky Kitty noticed Rogue's tense. "Only for that night!"

"Kit, Ah think that you lost something out of your view. If Ah accidentally touch someone Ah'll suck him dry! What tha Hell is that?" she pointed at cap at Kitty's head. On the black cap she read "Love bites".

"Oh! I like bought it at the mall. It's like totally cool! You like it?"

"It doesn't suit you!" shouted Rogue through loud music. But the Valley girl didn't catch her words. Then Rogue took the cap and put it on her head. Kitty tried to take it back but one guy about eighteen asked the brunet to dance and she walked to the dance floor holding his hand. "And two hours ago she was worried about her dearest Lance!"

Soon all the girls found partners and went dancing leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts about escape.

'_Why are you like so unsocial?'_ asked Kitty's psyche when Rogue glared a daggers at the guy who asked her to dance.

'_Because these idiots got only one thing in their little mind, and even if Ah didn't have that so-called 'gift' Ah wouldn't give tham ahny chance!'_

'_You don't even like try to get close…'_

'_Ah don't want to get close!'_

'_I only want you to have a little fun'_

'Who said Ah don't?'

"Could you please bring me some Strawberry Margarita?" Rogue asked a passing by waitress. The girl looked at Rogue and left to the bar. Rogue smiled slyly. Her Goth heavy make up made people think that she was adult.

'_No! You like underage!'_

'_Oh yeah! Kit, shut up and let me get a life!'_ Rogue thanked the waitress and tasted her drink.

**

"_Un_ more shot an' you'll not be able to seat straight," lamented Henri over his drunk brother.

"Remy be okay." his brother answered asking barterer one more scotch.

"Non, dat be enough." Henri took Remy's drink away from his reach.

"You be not de one who is gotta be married in a week!"

"I understand dat you upset, but de Guilds…"

"You don't understand anyt'ing! You married Mercy and you both love each other! And I must marry _fou_ assassin! And her family has no idea 'bout Remy's secret…" Remy chukled.

"De deal is deal. Dey won't dare to break de treaty. Both Guilds want pease."

"Remy didn't sign it!" He turned away from the bar and looked around searching for someone who'd catch his eye. Some particular girls attracted his attention sending him glances. But one person caught his eye. Though every girl in the club was eating him by their stares, she didn't even notice his presence when he appeared by her table.

_When leaves have fallen _

_And skies turned into grey. _

_The night keeps on closing in on the day _

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell _

_You better hide for her freezing hell _

**

'_Wow! Ah'__ve never tahsted Strawberry Margarita befahre… Ah should do it more often though…'_ Empty sixth glass was doubling on the table.

"May Remy join de fun?"

_On cold wings she's coming _

_You better keep moving _

_For warmth, you'll be longing _

_Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it? _

_You better believe it. _

Rogue surprised stared at the guy in front of her. He was tall, swarthy, and had well-build figure. Dark red hair fell on his sun glasses. _'Sun glasses?'_

"Ad don't dahnce." She answered bluntly.

"So does Remy." the weird guy answered.

"Who is Remy?" Rogue looked around him looking for 'Remy'.

He chuckled and sat at the free seat near her.

_When she embraces _

_Your heart turns to stone _

_She comes at night when you are all alone _

_And when she whispers _

_Your blood shall run cold _

_You better hide before she finds you _

"Remy LeBeau at your service." He offered a hand for her to shake hers.

"Anna Marie Darkholm," she answered before she could think, offering her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed backside of her hand. She felt the warmth of his lips throuhg her gloves sending nerve impulses from her hand to all her body…

"Why should such a _belle fille_ be sitting here all alone?"

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away _

_Haven't you seen? _

_Haven't you seen? _

_The ruins of our world _

"Enjoy mah loneliness." Rogue answered. Her answer must've caught him out of guard and he couldn't hide his surprised expression that made her uncontrollably laugh."Sarrah… Ah live in house similar to dormitory and it's hard to find there place to be in private. An' what are you doin' here?"

"Remy came to LasVegas to enjoy the last days of his freedom."

"Are you going to jail or something?" '_Rogue! What a stpid questions? Git tha Hell out af here!' _

"_Non_, Remy is getting married next week."

This time she was dying laughing for about five minutes.

'_How dare she laughing __at Remy!'_

"Ah Gawd, sarrah…" she said trying to steady her breath. "But you are so weird!" she chuckled.

"Really?" he glared at her but she didn't see it because of his glasses.

"Well yeah! Young handsome guy ran away to LasVegas to have last breath before his marriage?"

'_Mon Deu! She be laughing again!'_

"Ah thought that young people in love come here to get married before their parents could stop them. And Ah didn't think that in present times someone can force people to marriage. And why should you have your sun glasses on? Ah don't see any sun here…" before he could react, she took off his glasses. He instantly shut his eyes and turned his head away.

'_Merde! What she had done! Now dey all'll see…'_ he felt someone's hand touch his cheek and turn his head to face her.

"Open your eyes," he heard her soft southern voice. And he obeyed. And they met. Deep green and red-on-black… Remy hold his breathe both mesmerized by her eyes and scared that she'll scream, run away scared of his 'Devil's' eyes, but she was seating here, looking at his eyes. "They are amazing…" she breathed out. "They suit you." She smiled. Remy would do everything for those words. In all his life only few people weren't scared of his eyes. His blood parents left him in hospital after he was born… The Guild took him in but mostly because of his 'gift'. But she…

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away _

_Haven't you seen? _

_Haven't you seen? _

_The ruins of our world _

"Remy be happy to hear dat, sherie…"

"Do you need something else?" The waitress named 'Cheesy' asked them taking away empty glasses.

_When leaves have fallen _

_And skies turned into grey. _

_The night keeps on closing in on the day _

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell _

_You better hide for her freezing hell _

_On cold wings she's coming _

_You better keep moving _

_For warmth, you'll be longing _

_Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it? _

_You better believe it. _

_When she embraces _

_Your heart turns to stone _

_She comes at night when you are all alone _

_And when she whispers _

_Your blood shall run cold _

_You better hide before she finds you _

_(2 x) _

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away _

_Haven't you seen? _

_Haven't you seen? _

_The ruins of our world _

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak _

_The sun awakes and melts it away _

_The world now opens its eyes and sees _

_The dawning of a new day _

_On cold wings she's coming _

_You better keep moving _

_For warmth, you'll be longing _

_Come on just feel it _

_Don't you see it? _

_You better believe it. _

_(2 x) _

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away _

_Haven't you seen? _

_Haven't you seen? _

_The ruins of our world_

_(Ice Queen, Within Temptation)_

**Well? I'm waiting for reweaves! ;)**


	2. Good morning, sunshine!

**So, you love it!!! I'm so pleased****!!! That's why I did my best and translated the next chap! I'm very grateful to Supp for checking on my mistakes! THANK YOU!!!! ****=)**

**Here we go! ;)**

**Chapter 2. ****Good morning, sunshine!**

The darkness surrounded her. She was in the air, like in vacuum.

"What's going on?" Her tongue didn't want to move.

The sound of her voice like a sea wave knocked against the wall of emptiness and hundredfold increased, deafened the girl with its peal. Rogue grasped her aching head. Then she heard a thunder.

"Stop!", yet the thunder didn't calm down; instead it came with another force.

Someone grabbed her covered hand.

"Stripes! We are leaving in five minutes! Get ready!" The owner of the thunder voice left.

Rogue opened her eyes and shut it immediately. The morning light blinded her.

She groaned. "What tha hell happened yesterday?" She was so thirsty, and her headache was killing her!

Rogue got up and wandered to her night table and dried up her decanter. Putting the decanter on the table she saw her reflection in the mirror and gaped in shock. Her hair were messed up, her mascara ruined by her pillow maybe.

Her face was paler than ever before in her life. Her close… Her favorite shirt was replaced with paletot.

"Where tha HELL is my SHIRT!" the rest of her clothing was what she was dressed in yesterday. "How did Ah get to tha hotel?" Rogue passed her hand over her forehead and gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

oooooOooooOooooo

"Had a nice sleep?" Henry asked his brother in strangely sweet voice. They were sitting in café at the table opposite each other. Remy had drunk three cups of espresso and now was sitting with a frown. His head felt like it was splitting.

Earlier that morning his brother had dragged him out of their hotel and to this cafe. Remy fidgeted feeling uncomfortable without his coat.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, it was just like previous days, _excepté_ your little announcement before you blacked out."

Remy confused, looked at his brother. Henry passed him a piece of paper.

_"Que?"_ Remy shocked stared at the paper. "How? When??"

"Yesterday night. I suppose after the seventh glass of scotch…"

"Who is she? Where is she??"

oooooOooooOooooo

"O Gawd, O Gawd!" Rogue was going around in circles. "This is not happening!" She looked at her ring finger and screamed in horror. "How? When?" She nervously massaged her temples. "Ah'm going crazy!"

"Rogue!" She jumped. "Are you all right?" Scott asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes! Ah'll be down in a minute!"

"Okay, we are waiting." And he left.

"O my Gawd, what am Ah gonna do?" Rogue desperately looked at herself in the mirror and she could swear that her reflection said: "Ah am doomed."

oooooOooooOooooo

"I can't believe you don't remember anything?!" exclaimed Henry. They left the club where they were yesterday. All the waitress could tell them was: "She was Goth. You know: one of those weirdoes?"

"We got to find her as soon as possible! De wedding be in a week! De Rippers'll be very ticked off." Henry told as they were heading nowhere in particular. "We need to call de Guild." Remy stopped at mid air and looked at his brother.

"_Non_. First we need to go to dis church." Remy was ready to do anything, just to avoid telling Jean-Luc that his son 'found' a new way to escape this marriage.

This all was getting too distressing. Remy was more then happy when the LeBeau family took him in. They taught him to be the best thief. Now? He was only twenty-one and he didn't want to get bonded to anyone '_till the death did they part_' yet.

Remy chuckled. Looks like he was already bonded with someone. The only question is: Who is the lucky lady?

oooooOooooOooooo

Meanwhile, on the Blackbird on the way to New York.

'_How could this happen?? Rogue blankly stared nowhere in particular. Ah shouldn't have drunk so much! Especially after the painkillers'_, she mentally slapped her head.

'_You, like, shouldn't be drinking at all!'_ Kitty told her.

'_Oh, shut up, Kitty-Kat! Ah have a headache.'_ Rogue put up her mental walls and blocked Kitty's psyche, which at that moment was playing in her conscience. _'What am Ah gonna do? Ah'm married!?'_

Rogue looked around to make sure no one looked at her. Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were chatting and giggling about last night. Scott whispered something in Jean's ear that made her giggle. Bobby and Kurt were arguing about anything and nothing. Ororo was driving the plane, and the Prof. and Logan were discussing something.

Making sure that everyone was busy; Rogue took off her glove and looked at the ring. It was made of some kind dark almost black metal. Froufrou was covering her pale finger like the limbs of willow-tree. At the center there was big deep red stone, burning like a fire, or sunshine. It reminded her of something, or someone? Rogue shook her head. She really shouldn't drink so much!

At the other side of the ring she saw inscription: _"Le Diable Blanch"_. She decided to take the ring off to take a better view, but it wouidn't come off.

'_What tha Hell??'_ She tried once more, but it looked like the ring got stuck and the harder she tried to take it off the more persistent it was.

"Everyone, get ready! We are landing." Ororo's voice brought Rogue back to reality.

oooooOooooOooooo

"And you married two strange, drunk people to each other?" Remy asked through gritted teeth to the priest who at that exact moment wore an Elvis costume.

"I have been doing this for ten years," the man answered indifferently. "If you're not satisfied with that hot one," he sent Remy a knowing look "the divorce can be arranged two floors above."

"Did she said sometin'?? Anitin'?"

"Well, nothing except _"Ah do"_!" Elvis burst out laughing with his new joke.

________________

**A/N: well, it's not so ****long as the previous one but who said I'll show all my cards at once? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**** Meet the Acolytes.**

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Rogue up from her dreamland back to the cruel reality. The bright sun blinded her eyes and she once more remembered why she hated mornings: blinding sunlight, crowded hall of the Institute and long-long-LONG turns to the bathroom. Especially now: after all the mutant kind was exposed and their Mansion was destroyed by Mystic. That's why they were temporary living in the basement and the blinding light was coming from the fluorescent lamp on the ceiling.

_Flashback_

The huge robot was shooting at the Xmen at the center of New York. Magneto's new goons were as well attacking them.

Rogue was looking for the last one Acolyte. The one which was exploding everything he touched. She was walking through boxes when she heard the new explosion. She turned the corner to meet eye to eye with the hottest and most handsome guy she ever saw! She stared at him into his brown eyes and couldn't look away. His eyes were mesmerizing… and this smell… cologne, tobacco and spices… it reminded her of something… but she couldn't remember of what… He charmingly smiled at her and gave her a card. The King of Hearts. And he was gone. The moment his eyes lost contact with hers, she like came back to reality and her instinct told her that something was wrong, she was in danger. She looked at the card and saw that it was glowing pink. Rogue threw it away and in the next second she was thrown away by explosion.

_End of __Flashback_

Stupid Acolyte! How could she let herself act like some kind stupid bimbo? Maybe it was one of his powers? There was no way she would act like that even in front of such a sexy… '_sexy???._ Rogue! Hello! He is tha enemy! And he tried to blow you off!'

Rogue groaned and turned to the other side hoping to get rid of thoughts about cocky Acolyte.

"Rogue! It's, like, time to get up! Or we are gonna, like, walk to school!" shouted perky brunette checking her reflection in a mirror.

Though the mansion was destroyed, Rogue had to share her temporary room in basement with her roommate Kitty.

oooooOooooOooooo

Remy was walking down the streets of New York nowhere in particular. This morning he had a conversation with his _pere_. And now his mood dropped from bearable to gloomy, and this was not good. After event in Las Vegas, his father concluded a bargain with Magneto to respite the wedding and to find someone called Anna Marie D'Ankanto…

Jean Luc was very pissed with his son, but what done is done. And now all the Thieves Guild was looking all over the world for one person. They were experts in their gob, but the results were shocking…

_Flashback_

Remy was sitting in the chair in front of his father's desk. It's been two days after they got back from Las Vegas, three days after marriage. Jean Luck was sitting at his table. You could sense the tension in the room.

The dead silence was broken by Henry's bursting into the room.

"Well?" irritated Jean Luc asked.

"Dat's all we found." Henry passed the paper to his father. Jean Luc read aloud.

"Anna Marie D'Ankanto was born… Parents killed when she was four… Kidnapped the next week…" Jean Luc looked at the back side of the page and found blank page. " Dat's all? But it's _no possible_! Noone can hide from de Guild!"

_End of __Flashback_

Remy chuckled. His father's face was priceless. No one could get his father so shocked, confused and helpless at one moment. After long researches the King of Guild made a solution, to make a deal and send his son as far from N'Orlean's as was possible. So here he was. Working for a crazy _homme _and thinking of one particular person…


	4. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**A/N: Okay! Here it goes. By the way, this is my first scene rated M, so don't be too rough.**

**Chapter ****4. A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

"_Cherie_, would you mind to keep Remy company on de dance floor?" he pointed to the dancing crowd and extended his hand to her.

"With pleasure," Anna Marie answered and joined their hands.

Putting on his sunglasses, Remy leaded her to the free spot on the dance floor. Taking in the rhythm of music, they started moving. Marie's hands on his shoulders. Soon Remy moved up to her real close. Laying his hands on her hips and bending forward to her ear he said:

"You do know, _cherie_, it be very dangerous to be so alluring." His words and closeness to her body send shivers down her neck; she felt that she was blushing. Suddenly it became very hot in there but she didn't want to stop. This closeness was so pleasurable and intoxicating. Her all body was burning and demanded for more contact. Obeying to her instincts, she moved closer to him and let her hands roam on his chest. Then, swaying in the music, she turned around so her back was on his chest.

In the next moment Remy spuned her around and his lips crushed upon hers. She was so sweet and intoxicating. It inspired him with passion. She parted her lips, letting his tong enter her mouth. His hands were wandering over her back, hips, stomach, breast, neck, memorizing each her curve while her hands winded around his neck pulling him closer to her. In the next moment the music was forgotten. Anna's both legs were now around Remy's waist, while Remy was carrying her through the crowd away from unwonted eyes.

oooOoooooOooo

Marie's shirt was lying on the floor of the bathroom of the club teared up in upsurge of passion. Very soon Remy's shirt joined it. The couple couldn't break away from each other.

After long passionate kiss, Remy's tongue traveled from her mouth down to her pale neck and then to her bare full breast. Alabaster color of her skin contrasted with dark peaces she called nipples. With his teeth he bite into her harden nipple. Marie moaned in pure pleasure. Remy smiled. She was just like an angel: pale and innocent. _Fallen angel…_

Without stopping biting and sucking her nipples, Remy picked her waist up and set Marie against the wall when she enfolded him with her leg. His solidified manhood, set between her legs, send new wave of excitement all over her body. She felt something deep down her stomach swelling out. Instinctively, she pressed her hips harder to him. Remy let out a moan.

"Marie…"

With her bare hand she pulled his face back to hers and hungrily kissed his lips. Supporting her with his one hand, Remy reached under her skirt and her silk panties. She was wet and ready. Marie bended, feeling his fingers caressing her lower lips between her legs. She begged:

"Remy…"

The next second her panties were gone and he entered her. She cried out, caught by sudden pain, but it passed as soon as it appeared. Remy began thrusting inside of her fastening the temp. Moans and gasps filled the room. Her nails diged into his back starting him even more.

"Yes, deeper… yes…" she moved her hips towards his as her position by the wall allowed her.

Shivers run threw all her body and they both reached an orgasm. Their bodies became for a moment as a unit.

"Remy!" she cried out his name in pure pleasure. Something hot was spreading inside her and this feeling was amazing. Gradually her heartbeat recovered to it's usual rhythm. Their wavy breathing became deeper.

Remy let her stand on her feet and his hands placed on each side from her head on the wall.

"Wow, _cherie_… dat was… wow…" he breathed out. He had to admit that never in his sexlife he'd ever experienced something like this. This was new and marvelous… What has she done to him? Remy raised his eyes to meet her emerald ones and the new wave of arouse threw his body. Her eyes showed the same hunger. In a second they fathomed each other and started new passion-kissing session.

"Mmmm…." Purred Remy, breaking their kiss. "Remy likes de way of your thoughts…"

He embraced her closing the distance between them. His lips couldn't get enough of her. She cuddled up to him demanding as much contact with his exposed skin as was possible. Not breaking their contact, they moved away from the wall to opposite direction till the moment Remy set against the blister. Sitting comfortably down on it he lifted her a little and slowly seated her on his lap (her legs astride of him) entering her once more. Marie arched her back and threw back her head. All muscles of her body were tense. When he fully entered her, he started slowly lifting her and seating back, teasing her with this sweet torture. Instinctively, Marie started moving her hips, but he didn't le her increase the speed. She questioning looked at him, but Remy only mysteriously smiled at her and dearly kissed her swollen lips. The kiss was the same honeyed and torturing. In few minutes she felt she was coming…

"Remy… I'm coming…" she moaned.

The temp immediately started increasing, the tension growing.

"Marie!.." he cried out aloud when the new wave of orgasm rolled threw his body.

"Remy!.." she moaned appearing on the peak of felicity. Marie was in the seventh heaven. She laid her head on his sweated shoulder. The stars were twinkling in front of her eyes as wave after wave of orgasm were overfilling her body with bliss, carrying her in the river of bright colors, new sensations and emotions… For a moment happiness overcame all her emotions…

Someone's hand caressed her face returning her to reality. Red on black eyes softly looked at her.

"Wow," she breathed out. "Tha girl must be really dump if she wouldn't like to marry ya…" Marie said slowly coming to her senses.

"Would you? Besides de _'Eyes of de Diable'_?" he asked, his eyes casted down to the floor.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

oooOoooooOooo

At the same moment in different parts of New York two persons woke up in the night.

"Holly Shit!"

"_Merde_!"

**A/N: I hope you like it…*blush* please! Tell me what you think!**


	5. We met again

A/N: Hi./blush/ Sorry, couldn't make it any faster. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! In my explanation I can say three words: Deep, deeeep depression… By the way, I decided that having beta is not very good idea. I came here not only to write my stories, but improve my English. And it would be more helpful for me if you, my dearest readers, tell me where exactly I made mistake and I could see where I'm wrong. So, enjoy! =)

**Chapter 5****. **

Remy was seating on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. It was already afternoon and since the moment he woke up in the middle of the night, he couldn't shut his eyes. Every time he did, he saw her and couldn't think straight. He was all aroused and ready. But at the same time he felt dirty. She was only sixteen! First time in his life he was confused in his emotions. One thought about her and he was turned on. He could still hear her moans in his ears. Feel her body against his. She seemed _much more_ than sixteen.

How he didn't guess who she was before? Went he met her on the battlefield? '_Wait! Didn't boss man say that her power was absorption? And she couldn't control it? This didn't get any sense. That night she was… well… all touchable._' And what is he gonna do now, when he found her? What would he tell to the Guild? What is he gonna tell to Jean-Luck? There was no way he'll marry Belle! He needed more time to find a solution…

"Hey, mate!" John's face appeared through the doorway. "We are going to the Mall. Wanna come with us?"

"Why not? After all, if Remy stays here for five more minutes, he'll get crazy."

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

Rogue was walking on the top floor of the city Mall. She, Scott, Kitty and Amara were sent to buy food and some stuff. And since Rogue was in no mood of listening to Kitty's and Amara's unstoppable chatting about boys, closes and whatever will come to their minds, she decided to walk on the upper floors and clear her mind.

After that dream this night she couldn't sleep. She was so full of anger and pain…

'_Little, dirty, good for nothing Swamp rat! How tha Hell did he touch me??? How _dared_ he touch me!!!' _But more angry she was with herself because she let this happened. And secretly deep inside she knew that she liked it, even more… but she didn't want to admit it neither to herself nor to anyone else.

She left the store of Gothic close and decided to look for new book for reading in the book store. But passing by video department something caught her eye. She quickly hid behind the shelves with magazines and looked at the familiar frames of two… '_Acolytes!'_ she suppressed her scream. Pyro and Colossus.

'_What tha Hell are they doing here? And Ah can bet this Cajun is here with them…' _the girl supposed. '_Ah should warn the others_,' she thought and headed to the nearest elevator.

After pushing the bottom Rogue made a deep breath and tried to calm down. Strange, but she hadn't felt so nervous since… long ago.

'_Calm down!' _She ordered to herself. '_He didn't recognize you there, so there is no need for panic...' _Before shefinished this sentence someone's strong arms were wrapped around her and dragged her to the opened empty elevator.

Shocked by this unexpected action, Rogue set free from the grasp and turned around to come face to face with…

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

"Did you miss dis Cajun, _cherie_?" The doors of the elevator closed behind Gambit.

"What tha Hell are you doing, _Gambit_!" Rogue spat.

"Hello to you too, my dear _wife_."

Rogue shocked stared at him.

"And all Remy had t' do t' find you, was to sign de contract wit' some crazy man hungry for de world. Bravo, _cherie_. You can make a man do crazy t'ings."

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

He couldn't believe his own eyes. All this day he was trying to figure out how and where to catch the moment when this girl would be alone, and now she just waltz in on the top floor of the Mall without her overprotective friends. Remy went into shadow of the book store to be temporary unnoticed by Rogue. After theirs battle Acolytes were told to watch after the X-men, and Rogue was one of his 'targets'. He made sure of it. After their 'meeting' he felt attracted to her. And he had to admit she was quite intriguing.

Her Goth close and make up helped her make people keep distance from her. She didn't like crowded places; she flinched every time someone accidentally touched her. She ignored all attempts of her friends to make her take part in shopping, playing, going to the club or movie. And when girls discussed all the girl stuff she always rolled her emerald eyes and made sarcastic remarks. She locked herself from the world to protect herself from the pain. She did everything for people to keep distance from her.

And only when she was alone sitting at the park and reading her book, or watching playing children on the playground or in some more rare moments she puts her guard down, when she's sure that there is no one around sees her. Only than he can see the real Rogue, no…real _Marie_. She smiles to the sun, shining at her through the branches of the trees, sometimes she lets a tear run down her pale cheek experiencing bad moments of the character of her book, and couple of times he caught her laughing watching kids playing. She loved kids.

In this couple of weeks he learned so many little things about her by watching her. The food she liked, her favorite paths she used to walk to the Institute, her soft spot for Jamey, little boy from the Institute and her hide place on the roof of the Institute where she goes whenever she feels sad or can't sleep because of the 'voices'. Yeah…he knew about them too. But that wasn't enough. Especially now, when he knew the truth. He wished to know the real Marie. Like his life depended on it.

'_O-oh, she noticed John and Piotr…'_ Remy noticed her looking around after she hid from his friends. '_She must be looking for Remy.'_ He thought amused hiding further in the shadow. '_I wander, does she know about us?..'_

He saw her going in the direction of the elevators and followed her. '_It is now or never.'_

**A/N: I have to admit. I can't write long chapters. But this doesn't mean that I'm a bad writer, right? Like it? Hate it? Please! I LOVE YOURE REVIEWS! **


	6. The conversation

**A/N: ****Aloha! My imagination has returned to me. I'm happy and glorious! Thanks for help and reviews. Thanks to ****gambitfan85 ****Ive fount a terrible mistake. Gambit is 21, like I said in the 2****nd**** chap. The 4****th**** chap I've already corrected.**

**Chapter ****6. The conversation**

"_Did you miss dis Cajun, __cherie?" The doors of the elevator closed behind Gambit._

"_What tha Hell are you doing, Gambit!" Rogue spat._

"_Hello to you too, my dear wife."_

_Rogue shocked stared at him._

"_And all Remy had t'do t' find you, was to singe de contract wit' some crazy man hangry for world. Bravo, cherie. You can make a man do crazy t'ings."_

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

Rogue shocked stared at him. Her pale face became paler than usually, her wide opened green eyes stared at him and amazingly attractive mouth was in cute shape of "o". For a moment Remy was lost in words himself, but soon recovered. He made a step closer to her and she backed away and hit on wall.

"What are you doing, Magneto's goon?" she snapped, trying to hide her shock and…_fear_?

"Just saying 'hello', cherie." He answered nonchalantly.

"By dragging someone at the elevator?" she shouted.

"We got somet'in' to talk about."

"Ah don't think so!" Rogue went to push the bottom of the first floor, but he caught her wrist and pushed "Stop" bottom.

"What the Hell are you doing, they'll look for me!" she struggled trying to free her arm.

"Den we got somet'in' in common!" Remy pulled her by her wrist and caught her in his embrace.

Rogue hold her breath for a moment. Her cheeks grew pink.

"Listen, Ah was drunk… and so were You by the way… Ah didn't… mean to… and you… this all was a mistake… we shouldn't…"

Her mumbling was stopped by his lips oh hers. Shocked emeralds stared at red on black orbs. Remy got so angry. _A mistake??_ He kissed her with all fierce and passion. _Was DIS a mistake??? _She tried to push him away, but he was stronger. And then his kiss became gentle and soft. His hands weakened his grip and she broke loose from his grip. The next second she slapped him. He could see anger and pain in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. His slapped cheek burned like hell.

"Don't. You. Ever. Dear. To. Do. This. Again." she spelled each word.

Remy touched his burning cheek.

"I've got a feeling, dat I have every right to do dis," he answered hurshly.

"Don't you understand?" she hurt looked at him. Her breath is rapid. Her arms clutching her head. She was desperately trying not to cry. "Ah've never…" she sliped down the wall.

'_She never… Merde!'_ Remy hurried to her. "Rogue…"

"Bamf!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Remy shocked looked around, but Rogue was nowhere to be seen. "Rogue! I'm sorry!!!"

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

The rest of the day Rogue stayed at her room crying in her pillow. No one dared to disturb her and even Logan scared run out of her room when she sent him… (Well, let's say, she was very indecent). Storm and Professor had no idea what could have happened at the Mall and Scott, Kitty and Amara couldn't clarify her behavior.

For next three days Rogue stayed at her room, Professor permitted her to not attend school and Hank made her take calming meds.

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

The sun was already gone. Cold wind was moving curtains and chilling the air in the room. Rogue was lying on her stomach on her bed staring at the full moon. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for a long time, but now it looked like she had no more tears to cry.

'_How could he do this?__'_ Didn't he know, that the things, that were natural for him were almost completely impossible for her? This is unfair. The fact that he can touch her doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants! She haven't touched anyone without fear to send this person in coma for two years! He was her _the first one_. The first who kissed her. The first who had sex with her. _Even if she remembered this two weeks later. _Maybe he did this on purpose? To make it more painful for her. Magneto could order him to do this. To make her feel weak.

This man crushed all her shields that she built after her powers woke up. He turned out to be the only one on the planet who could touch her. And now, after learning this truth, she felt weak, scared and vulnerable.

The soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Rogue? Can I come in?" Kitty carefully opened the door.

"Come in," she heard lifeless answer.

"I brought you some food. You haven't eat lately." She entered the dark room and carefully put the plate of soup on Rogue's night table.

"I'm not hungry actually."

"Ok then," Rogue felt that Kitty sat on her bed. "Rogue, can you tell me what happened? You've been acting strange since our weekend in Las Vegas. I promise, I'll not tell anyone."

Rogue sighed. The sooner or later this would have happened. Kitty was famous gossiper, but right at that moment Rogue knew, that her roommate won't tell anyone.

"Kit," Rogue answered after long pause. "Ah've met someone in Las Vegas…"

"Whom? Is he hot?"

"Kit."

"Okay, okay!"

"Yes, he is a guy, yes he is hot," Rogue had to admit it. He has a body of God!

"So what the problem? Oh…" Kitty shut her mouth with her hand. "Your powers."

"It's… it's not a problem for… him…" slowly answered Goth girl. "He… he can touch me…"

"O My God!" Kitty almost screamed.

"And Ah met him in the Mall." Continued girl.

"Did he hurt you?" Rogue could cense concern in Kitty's voice.

"Not exactly. He kissed me." Kitty shocked gaped at Rogue. "Just like to show me that HE can do this." Rogue's eyes began filling with new wave of tears.

"How could he do this? What an asshole!!" Kitty carefully hugged crying friend. "Don't worry, Rogue. Next time you see him, tell me and I'll like phase his brainse if he got any and then send after him Lance!" Rogue couldn't suppress her laugh.

"Thanks, Kit."

"Like no problem! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone till you decide to tell."

"Thanks," Rogue hugged her roommate. Now she felt much better, though her problems didn't became smaller. What she told Kitty was half truth, but she knew, that her roommate wouldn't go threw all the truth yet.

"And now, you must go to sleep. But after the soup!" She added quickly.

Rogue obediently took the plate ant soup.

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

A pare of deep red on black eyes was watching in the darkness of the night two girls preparing for sleep. Gambit was happy to see Rogue eating. After the light in the room was again turned off, Remy silently jumped off the tree and disappeared in the night.

**A/N: I LOVE YOURE REVIEWS! **


	7. The second joke

Remy was seating on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him

Chapter 7. The second joke.

Rogue was walking down the street of Bayville. It was Sunday morning and she decided to have a walk before her breakfast. The sun was shining brightly and Rogue didn't care if it was creepy for the world around her to see the Goth smiling. After her talk with Kitty Rogue had a lot on her mind and fresh air was the best way to sort out this kind of things.

"Hey, girly!" she heard someone calling after her. She turned around to see three middle-aged men approaching her. "Would you like to have some fun with us?" Her glare gave them the straight answer, but they didn't want to give up so fast. "You should be more hostile to alder age," they were already five steps from her. "I think we should teach you how to behave yourself." Rogue was in her defending stance ready to kick their asses when she heard other footsteps behind her. She turned around but it was too late to dodge the hit on her head. She lost her balance and fell to the ground but still was conscious and was trying to get up.

'I'm so gonna _teach you a lesson_!' she thought hearing their laughing. But by the moment she got up from the ground and was standing as steady as she could at that moment all of her attackers were lying unconscious.

"What tha hell…" she thought looking around and struggling with dizziness.

"Are you Ok, _cherie_?" Rogue shocked turned around to see another middle-aged man talking with familiar Cajun accent. He had long blond hair made in ponytail, big blew eyes full of concern and long worn out coat – that's all she could notice before she blacked out.

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

"You're in N' York?!" shouted Remy in the telephone. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell _moi_? Where are you now? I'll come…"

"There is no need to right now, _mon fils._ Let's meet dis evenin' at the restaurant. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh… ok. Remy'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye."

Beep…beep…beep…

'_Mon pere is in N'York. He must be came to look for Her. I must do somet'ing and fast!'_ With that thought Remy left the Acolyte base looking for someone particular.

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

Jean-Luc hang up the phone and took more ice from the fridge of his temporal apartment and left kitchen for the living room.

"Here some more ice," he handed little bag of ice cubes to the girl sitting on the sofa.

"Thanks." Rogue put ice to her head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nat as much as half an hour ago," she answered with a smile.

Now Jean-Luc could take a better look at a girl he saved this morning. When he saw those drunken bastards hitting on her he felt disgusted, but when they attacked her he couldn't just keep standing aside. No one dares to hit a woman. That was one of his first rules he learned in his childhood. When the girl lost her consciousness her decided to bring her here and take a look at her wound on her head. She woke up not far from the building he stayed and it took him a lot of effort to convince her to let him check up her wound.

_Flashback_

"_I'm a mutant!" she shouted at him like it would be the end of discussion. "Aren't you disappointed thaht you helped to a freak?" She was holding onto the wall of the building trying not to fall. _

'_How cruel could the world be for those who were not like THEM?'_

"_And moi name is Jean-Luc," he said giving her a hand. She stared at him in absolute shock and confusion in "You-gonna-be-kidding-me!"-way. But after few moments she took his hand and let him lead her to his place._

_End of Flashback_

"You much more beau without dat t'ing on your face, you know dat?"

"This way is safer." She answered putting ice in the plate on the table.

"Because of your powers?"

"Yep. Could we change the subject?"

"Sorry," he really felt sorry for the girl. What horrible things could make her block herself from the others by her facade and to talk about it like weather. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Nah. Thanks. But Ah think Ah should go home and have a breakfast."

"You're hungry? I have not'in' at home but we could go to café and have a lunch dere."

"You saved me and now you asking me out on a lunch? Are you a fairy god-mother or something? It must be me who'll ask you to the café telling 'thank you' all the way there and back!" _'She has a good sense of humor,'_ thought Jean-Luc.

"But since you are not asking…"

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

"So who are you?" Rogue asked taking the first bite of her tiramisu after lunch in little old-fashioned restraint. They took seats at the corner of the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah know just a few people who can work that fast, but your technique is different. You're more… Ah don't know… silence?"

Jean-Luc shocked stared at Rogue. She knows what she is talking about. When those men approached her, he saw her ready to kick their asses. And he felt she could. But he couldn't tell her about his life for her own safe.

"Let's just say, it's my job to be unnoticed."

"Ok. Ah got it. No more questions about this topic." She said looking around the crowded room. Instinctively she set her chair more farther from the people and closer to the wall. "How long are you in New York?"

"You just keep catching me off guard. How did you guess?"

"Simple. It's difficult for you to orient yourself in town for time being," she started acting like Sherlock Holms and then added. "And your bags are still packed in the living room." And they bough burst out laughing.

"I came here to take care of some things." He frowned a little.

"Do you have some problems?"

"It's more just misunderstanding, don't worry." He took a bite of his cake.

"Misunderstanding about what?"

"Hmm…" Jean-Luc thought about a moment. "Fine. Let me tell you one story, and then I wish to hear what you think about it."

"Shoot."

"Dis story is about two Kingdoms. Dey were de bitterest enemies to each other for many centuries. And after a long time the King of one of the Kingdoms, let's say named… "He thought for a moment and looked at his cup of coffee."Cappuccino." he smiled at Rogue and the girl smiled back. She was listening to him attentively and Jean-Luc couldn't believe that he was so simply telling his problems to someone he met a couple of hours ago. "He wanted to stop this senseless war. No one even could tell the reasons where this hatred came from. But people of each Kingdom lived in fear not t' live t' see de next day. Every day someone died. And den de King of Cappuccino Kingdom decided dat may be de marriage between Prince of Cappuccino Kingdom and Princess of… Espresso Kingdom would bring peace between dese Kingdoms and stop de bloody war. Not being sure about his decision he went to someone who could answer every question. The prophetess lived in deep forest. And when de King came to her she said dat she knew what he came for, and dat she would answer tree any questions. And he asked her his questions and got answers and they were…"

_Flashback_

"_What can save de Guild of T'ieves?"_

"_The marriage between your son and his beloved princess will save your Guild and not only."_

"_If my son marries de daughter of de leader of A__ssassins stop de war?"_

"_The war can be stopped if only bough Guilds want peace."_

"_Will de marriage between Belladonna and Remy stop de war between de Guilds?__"_

"_Yes, the war between the Guilds will be stopped."_

_End of Flashback_

"Well, Ah think that this "prophetess" is a clever woman." Rogue said after she considered the story.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's start from the last question. The King asked: '_Will de marriage between Princess and Prince stop the war between the Kingdoms?'_ and she said that the war between the Kingdoms really will be stopped, but the King lost one important detail. After the marriage they'll become one big Kingdom. So the _war between the Kingdoms will be stopped_ but who said that it won't develop into a war inside the New Kingdom?"

"You are right… who said?.." Jean-Luc shocked looked at the girl sitting in front of him.

"The second question: '_If my son marries the daughter of the King of another Kingdom stop de war?'_, and she says that '_the war can be stopped if only bough Kingdoms wanted peace'_, but if bough Kingdoms wanted peace there would be no need for such sacrifice. The war would stop only _if_ everybody wanted peace. But it still continuous, so not _everybody_ wants it to stop. And the last question: '_What can save my Kingdom?'"_

"Yes, but her answer was '_the marriage between your son and his beloved princess…'_"

"Ok, but who said that there is only one princess? And by the way she must be _loved by him_." Jean-Luc stunned looked at Rogue.

"How could I miss this?" he frowned and didn't notice that he said this words out loud.

"Sometimes people hear only what they want to hear." Rogue answered taking another bite of her dessert. This girl so easily saw what he – the Head of the Thieves' Guild – missed. Maybe it's truth? After so long fighting and leading the Guild he became blind?

The waitress passed by their table and Rogue instinctively moved from the passageway.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Jean-Luc asked. Rogue looked at him and then on her hands.

"It's just my 'skin condition'," she answered nervously. "If Ah won't be careful someone can get hurt."

"I'm sorry," so that's why she wears gloves.

"It's not your fault," she answered calmly. "Ah've got used to it."

"But isn't dere any way…"

"No," she answered strictly. "Well, maybe there is, but… it's complicated…" Rogue looked at her gloves. "It happened two years ago and since then Ah couldn't stop it. Ah have people who trying to help me. But it doesn't work. It doesn't help." Rogue looked at Jean-Luc's eyes. Her emeralds fool of tears. "And when Ah gave up, prepared myself for being always alone, not able to hug, kiss, touch, Ah met someone who could give me all this. And now… Ah'm so confused!" Rogue hid her eyes with her gloved hands. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Jean-Luc took one of her hands in his one.

"It's ok, everythin' will be fine. You are not supposed to be alone. And since you met dis guy it wasn't fortuity. Maybe he is de one made for you?" he joked trying to cheer her up. It helped.

"Then it must be the greatest joke of Life (A/N: mwahaha!!), because the guy, made for me, it the most arrogant asshole Ah've ever met!"

"Dat reminds me of moi son." Jean-Luc told handing to Rogue his handkerchief.

"You have a son?" the girl said taking off her gloves to clean her face with handkerchief.

"I have two sons," he answered proudly. But his smile flinched when he something caught his eye on her hand. "What a beautiful ring you are hiding ander your glove," he said looking at the shining red diamond.

Rogue looked at the ring and bad thoughts came back to her.

"This is one more strange story of my freaky life."

"So you are married?" he mastered his shocked expression and into her eyes looking for any reaction. Now he wasn't just Jean-Luc, but also the Head of the Guild. So she is Marie. This girl. The first person he met in this city. How could that be? There, in N'Orleans he imagined silly girl looking for fun. But the real Marie was quite different. His question saddened her eyes.

"Yeah… sort of."

"Sort of??" the man stared at her.

"Ah was drunk. Ah've never drunk before, but that night was the worst night in a long time. And Ah was stupid enough to gulp so much alcohol that Ah didn't remember anything after that. And then, Ah find out thaht Ah'm married and have no idea who is my husband and where he is. And when Ah remember…" she blushed and hid her eyes in her hands. "Oh God, Ah'll never drink again!" Her hid tomato-colored face didn't let her see a huge smirk on Jean-Luc's face before he again wore on his mask.

"And you didn't try to look for him? This ring looks pretty old,"_'17__th__ sentury!'_he thought to himself. "Dere must be name or somet'in'." He thought she would've guessed to look.

"Ah don't know." She answered laying her hands on the table. "Ah can't take it off. It's like stuck."

"_Que_?" Jean-Luc couldn't believe his eares. _'Dis can't be…'_

"Ah've tried everything. But the more Ah try," she touched the ring. "The more stubborn it seems. Like it doesn't let go."

Jean-Luc was speechless. The Ring has chosen her, just like his son. And the more he was talking to _Marie_ the more he was convinced how lucky Remy was to pick up of all brainless girls in the club such a treasure.

"Why do you t'ink dat _he_ is asshole?" the man asked. From now on he'll do everything in his power for her and his son to be together. Maybe this will pay some part of his mistakes in the past, which he made to his younger son.

Rogue looked at him confused. _'What does he implying?'_

"Since the moment Ah met him, he'd never even tried to show his good side. He thinks that he'll get everything he wants, but that's not truth. He thinks only about himself! And he so pisses me off!"

'_Dat really looks like Remy__,' _Jean-Luc thought.

"And you learnt it all at your meeting there?"

"No, we… accidentally met later… twice."

'_And he didn't tell moi?? I'm gonna have a talk with that boy today!'_

"You must give him another chance."

"What??" Rogue stared at (unknown to her) her father-in-low.

"I mean, anyt'in' happens. Maybe he didn't have a chance to show you his good side. I can bet dat you don't show your real self - like now - almost to anybody. Maybe he is not such a bad guy after all."

Rogue confused looked at her hands. _'Maybe he is right?'_

Reeeeeng!...

"Oh my God! Ah've totally forgot!" Rogue took her phone from her pocket. "It's Kitty. Ah must go, sorry."

"I understand, don't worry. I hope we shall meet again?"

"Ah hope so. It was e pleasure to meet you, and thanks for your help. Bye!"

Jean-Luc watched as Rogue run out of the restraint an answered the phone. Remy had no idea what a treasure he found.

A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry, it took so long. I LOVE YOURE REVIEWS!


	8. The talk

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but I think it's better to write something really good and not ****haphazardly.**

Chapter 8

Rogue passed by the Mall. After a talk with Kitty on her phone, Rogue took a day off for today to sort out her thoughts. Her roommate sounded really worried at first, but then calmed down when she heard Rogue's voice.

_Flashback_

"Oh my God! Like Rogue! We've been like soo worried!" shouted Kitty, more hyperactive than usual. "I woke up and you were gone! Like where are you? I'll like come and get you!.."

"Kit, breathe. Ah'm okay. Ah needed a brake and Ah didn't want to trouble you."

"But are you allright now?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Could you tell to Prof that Ah'll be back in the evening?"

"Like, ok. If anything happens call us, will you?"

'"Yeah, Ah will. Bye."

"Bye!"

_End of Flashback_

After a talk with her new friend Jean-Luc Rogue decided that maybe – _maybe_ - he was right and she should give Remy another chance. After all they met in very strange circumstances, and actually had no time to even have a talk.

And right at the moment she made this decision Remy appeared in front of her. Rogue's heart stopped.

"Marie... I've been lookin' for you."

"You were?.." _'He looks nervous'_, she thought. _'Breathe Rogue, just breathe.'_ "Why?"

"Because..." _'I can't tell her about Jean-Luc, not yet.'_ "I wanted t' apologise. I'm really sorry, cherie.I didn't tink strait. Your words hirt moi and I wanted t' show you my feelings for you... I'm really a fool! Please forgive me."

_'He speaks from the first person. He must be very serious.'_ thought Rogue.

"Give me a chance, Marie. I like you and I want you t' be happy, and I... I don't want you t' hate me."

"Okay."

"I understand if you don't want t' see me ever again... What did you say?"

"Ah said okay." Remy couldn't believe his ears, he looked straight in her eyes and could tell that she meant exactly what she said.

"You did? Oh... you have no idea how happy you made me! Thank you!" Remy carefully took her hand hoping she wouldn't reject him, she didn't. "I promise, you'll not regret dis!"

"Ah hope so, or Ah'll send Logan after you." the only thing she managed to say before he kissed both her hands. Her cheeks got pink, she wasn't used to such things.

* * *

After a long silent walk Rogue and Remy entered a park and set at the bench by the river at the place where no one could see them.

"Why are you here?" she asked after long silence.

"What d' you mean, chere?"

"Why do you work for Mags?"

"What... do you remember from... that night?"

"Wha...?" Rogue looked at Remy for a moment then turned away. "Well... "her cheeks grew hot. "enough... Ah mean... What do you mean?"

Remy sighed.

"You see... It's a long story..."

"Ah'm not in a hurry right now."

"Okay, but promise dat you'll listen till de end."

"Ah promise."

"As you can guess, I was born whit' dose eyes," he pointed on his red on black once. "I never knew my real parents. I remember only living in de streets pickpoketing strangers till I was caught by de leader of de Thieves Guild. He took me in, gave me food and home. He taught me different t'ings and raised as son, he adopted moi. I was happy and did my best for him t' be proud of moi. And one day he... made a decision which changed everything. You see, in N'Orleans, where I came from, dere is another Guild, Assassins. And for a long time there is a war between our guilds. And moi pere decided to marry me and daughter of leader of Assassins to stop de war. I was against dis, but I couldn't change anything..."

Remy laid his head on hands on his knees. Rogue put her hand on his head. She felt really sorry for him. Being in such debt he couldn't go against people who saved his life and took care of him.

"So that's why you went to Las Vegas? To get a life before you get married." she thought for a moment. "Oh God, your marriage was supposed to happen in a week after that day! And because of me..."

"Non," Remy corrected her looking straight in her green eyes."Thanks t' you."

"But you didn' really wanted to... Ah mean you weren't serious... than..." she blushed what was noticed by Remy. He smiled.

"Yes, I was." He stated seriously.

"What?" Rogue shocked stared at him.

"I really meant it. Dose words you said about my eyes, you were de first person in a long time who said dem. And I felt really happy. The way you acted around me, quite different from the way other people do…"

"Ah was drunk, if you didn't notice! Ah wasn't myself. It wasn't me!"

"Yes, it was you. The real you." he smiled and kissed her palm. "And right then and there I, no, my heart understood dat you're de one made for moi. And the night after that proved I was right." he smiled slyly at her and she hid her red face in her hands.

"Oh, God! Don't you dare to mention this!"

"Why?" he sat closer to her and tried to take her hands away from her face but she straggled back. "Dat night was amazing. I've never felt like dis before. " he tried to look at her face but she didn't give in. And then he used the only thing that could get her attention. "And I can tell, Remy had a plenty of girls in his life." And it worked.

"That was mah first tahm, jackass!" she furiously punched him in ribcage and accidently fell on top of him. Her shocked emeralds stared at his onyx eyes.

"I know." He felt her breath on his face. She was so close, but he couldn't move. He could scare her and this is the last thing he wanted to succeed. "And I meant it when I said that. _Dat night was amazing. And I've never felt like dis before._"

Rogue nervously sighed and sat near Remy and looked away. Remy sat up too.

"Do you regret dis? About what happened between us?" he sincerely looked at her.

"Ah don't know." She answered after a long silence. "It's hard to take it in. Everything happened so fast and unexpected…" he heard her sobs and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying. Remy carefully drawed her up to him, sat her on his lap and hugged. "Ah've never hoped to be able to touch anyone and now all my world is upside down."

"Shhh, Cherie…" he said soothingly and rocking her to calm down. Marie hid her face in his chest. "Everything's gonna be okay. We'll take it slowly, step by step. I promise you, everything'll be alright. Just calm down. I can't bear hearing you crying."

"It's not like Ah cry every day, swamp rat." She grumbled. "Or…" she looked at him shoked. "Ah knew it! Ah felt someone watching me while Ah was in my room! It was you! You've got stalking problem or something?"

"I was worried 'bout you." He answered. "You didn't eat and didn't talk. I was really worried, so as your friends." Marie laid back on his chest and inhaled Remy's scent. Spices and tobacco. "Hey, chere. I see you've got a pet name for Remy already?" he asked jokingly and got another hit in a ribcage.

"You push it, Cajun."

**R&R!!!**


	9. For your own good

**A/N:**** Hi! I see you like my story so far and that makes me really happy! And thanks for your revues! As you all know, English isn't my first language, and sometimes I make mistakes. Could you please help me and show where exactly I'm wrong so I could improve my English and make corrections in the story. Thanks again and here is the new chapter! Merry Christmas! **

Chapter 9

Remy nervously looked around the room to regain control over himself while Jean-Luc was drinking his coffee before him. After his walk with Marie he went straight to the place he arranged the meeting with his father.

"How are you doin', Remy?" Jean-Luc's voice almost made Remy jump from the chair, but he stopped himself in time.

'Calm down, Remy!' he told to himself. 'You mustn't give away your emotions! You must control yourself, or he'll guess everytin'!"

"Remy's doin' fine, pere. Thanks for askin'. But why are you here? Did sometin' happen?"

"Non, I just wanted to see you. And I have some business here." He added after a moment.

"What kind of business? Remy thought dat it's not our territory."

"Well, yes. But I have some meetings arranged on this week. You know, _the time is coming_, and soon we will have to pay our tribute."

"I see." 'so he came here for absolutely another reason! Dat's a relief. But you shouldn't put off your guard.' "How long are you goin' to stay in New York?"

"A week, maybe longer." Jean-Luc smiled. He saw, Remy was nervous. Like cat which marred his master's favorite armchair and now scared to get punishment. And he couldn't resist the opportunity to torture him a little more. "Did you find out anytin' about _this_ person?" He knew, Remy knew what he meant by the way his hand griped the coffee cup.

"Magneto's base has no information 'bout girl named Anna Marie Darkholm."

'Clever boy. Of course Magneto's base has no information about _that_ name'

"What so funny?" asked Remy and Jean-Luc caught himself smiling.

"Notin'. It's just dat you have a wife somewhere on dis planet and you don't seem like worry at all. You know, what _our_ law says. A few more weeks and only death would be able to part you. And it seems you don't mind dis at all."

"As long as it keeps Remy away from marriage to Belle, Remy is happy."

"I see." Jean-Luc took another sip of coffee. "And you agreed dat your wife will be de next queen of de Guild whoever she is. Am I right?" his voice seemed very calm, though Remy knew perfectly well what was coming.

"Jean-Luc, listen to me…"

"No! Dat you must listen to me. And very clearly! She has no idea where she got into. For you it may look very simple, but for her it would be like Wonderland where she fell because of you and very soon dere'll be no way out. You must find her! And she must know where she had set foot on!" now Jean-Luc held Remy's collar. "Got it?"

"Oui."

"Good." He let go of Remy left with words "I'll call you later."

Remy left the restaurant shortly after his father and went straight to his base. He had a lot to think of and needed a rest.

"Dis is for your own good," said Jean-Luc when his son disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Rogue?" Kitty sat straight on her bed and looked at her roommate.

"Yeah." Answered Rogue not stopping reading the book.

"May I ask you?"

'This was gonna happen. She was silent for half of an hour.' Thought the goth.

"Shoot."

"Where were you all this day?"

"Ah… met someone."

"You had a fight with the Brotherhood??"

"No!" she sat up too on her bad and looked at her friend. "Ah met a friend. And we had a chat. That's all. Sorry, Kit, Ah can't tell you everything yet." Hurt look crossed Kitty's face. "But Ah promise, you'll be the first Ah'll tell it when Ah can."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, Ah promise."

"Okay."

* * *

The night was fading already and Remy still was sitting on his bed looking at the wall in front of him. _The time was passing_ step by step and he couldn't stop it. He needed more time. He achieved some trust from his Marie but not completely. He needed her trust. Then he'll tell her everything and he hoped she wouldn't leave him. He needed more time…

**R&R!!!**


	10. Like, Oh My God, are you pregnant?

**A/N:**** Hello, my dearest readers! I feel really happy every time I get new reviews to my stories, so please, keep your good job ;)**

**And again I remind you that I'm from Russia and need your help to improve my English.**

**Your questions – My answers.**

**XxXShadowXofxaXSoulXxX**** – **Thanks for info. I didn't know about this =) In Russia it's allowed only after 18.

**gambit-rogue**** – **Oh, God! It was SO long ago??? I'm horrible person! ;(((

**abril4**and** Wanda W– **Thanks. I really think that Jean-Luc is really not that bad, after all he must think about all the Guild and sometimes it's really hard not to look like an **to somebody. It's just any time you do something good for someone, somebody else gets hurt (at least mentally).

**Rogue101**** – **To tell the truth I love my stories too)) "Princess Marie" (my first fic) is almost finished, but it's hard to translate it into English and express everything I wanted to. Sorry, it'll take some time =( But I'll do my best! It's a promise. About "Mon Ange…" – I don't write battle moments (I just can't! It comes out so… expressionless? I don't know) and it's much harder to do it in English *blush*. That's why it takes sooo long(

Chapter 10

Sweet scent entered the room through opened door leading to the balcony. It's spring. Rogue, her eyes closed, inhaled deeply: first flowers, first greenery, first warm wind, though it's a little chilly in the mornings. The air is _fool of spring_!

Though it was early for Rogue to get up on Sundays, she decided to make an exception and grace everyone by her presence on the breakfast. Today she was in good mood (like the all previous week) and decided to have a walk on afternoon.

She was really happy lately and not without reason. Every her free minute was spent with Remy. It's not like she called him or asked him to come. He just simply appeared from nowhere every time she was free from her school, Danger Room sessions or anything else. Every her wish became true when she was with him. He could guess any change in her mood and it was so easy for him to make her laugh and just be happy. All the problems she saw in simple communicating with people just disappeared. She couldn't touch, couldn't hug, couldn't kiss. She felt like a prisoner on the uninhabited island though there were people around her every day. And that hurt the most. But now all the barriers were broken. No, she found the inhabitant on that island who loved her (she was sure about it) and wanted to hold her hand till the end of the world.

Yep, she was happy.

Running down the stairs Rogue noticed something strange by the front doors. Speaking of inhabitants… A group of her former friends was very lively and loudly discussing something. Among them she noticed Kitty.

"Hey, Kit, what's going on?"

"Like, here you are! I thought that you were still asleep and didn't want to wake you up!" Kitty hurried to her friend.

"Well, Ah'm here now and listening." 'What's going on?'

"Like, someone sent you a package! From the store!" she looked like she was going to bounce to the ceiling from excitement and trying hard not to do so.

"Really?" 'Wow, that's something… new' "Who is the sender?" She had an idea (and the only one) who could do this but hoped _he_ would be clever enough not to do so. After all everyone has the scent and leaves it everywhere he touches and Logan _knew his_ scent!

"We don't know!" 'Oh Gawd, did she just squealed?' Rogue went to the center of the group to take her package and found Logan sniffing it. 'Oh Gawd, we doomed...'

"Well? Is it explosive?" Rogue asked trying to hide her nervousness.

"Not funny, Stripes. Do you know who it may be?"

"Ah have no clue. Now, may Ah have my package, please?" she asked impatiently.

"Rogue, it can be dangerous." Scott step up.

"That's why you called everyone to the meeting to discuss this problem altogether?" blush on Scott's face told that her guess was right. "Why Ah wasn't invited? Ah think Ah have a right to vote." Rogue grabbed the package and unwrapped it. The illustration on the box made her stifle a laugh. Just yesterday they were talking about sweets and she confessed that she adores this brand of chocolate. "Well, now you can see that it isn't a bomb."

"Isn't it suspicious? Rogue, who would send you a chocolate?" asked Jean. 'Now that is too much!'

"Why should it be _so_ suspicious, Jeanny? You think it's weird to send chocolate? You think that no one would do it for me? Or even look at me? Or if someone does then it's my _duty_ to turn him down?" 'Gawd, Ah hate her!!!'

"I didn't mean this…"

"Then what the hell is your problem??? My life is none of your damn business!"

"Rogue, we are concerned about you." Scott tried to protect his girlfriend. "What if this guy just using you? You know that with your…"

"With my powers there's no use in getting close with anybody?" Rogue was losing her temper. "You know, not everybody thinks with his lower part!" 'Oh yeah, eat this, Scotty boy!' Rogue turned around on her hills and left not paying attention to blushing Scott and Jean, giggling Kitty and growling Logan.

ooooOooOOOooOoooo

"Like, who is the guy?" asked Kitty as she entered their room and found Rogue sitting on the balcony and eating her chocolate. "You promised to tell me!" she demanded.

"Ah'll tell you… if you promise me not to tell anybody." She answered after she thought for a moment.

"You, like, have my word!"

"Not a soul!"

"No problem!"

"With ought any exceptions!"

"Yes, yes! Rogue, I totally understand how it's important for you! And you can trust me, I won't tell anybody!" now Rogue could see that her roommate was completely serious. She entered the room and closed the door.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and set on her bed. "Do you remember about _that_ guy?"

"The guy you met at Las Vegas?" Kitty sat by her friend on her bed.

"It must sound really banal…" Rogue tried to pick the right words. "Okay… That night in the club... Ah had one of this days when it's really hard to deal with my life. Ah was depressed and got really drunk. It doesn't mean Ah was right to do this. But it was so hard." Hurt look crossed Rogue's face, but she continued. " And then Ah met him. Ah must say, hot is the less Ah can tell about him. He sat at my table and started to talk. He was drunk too, as Ah can remember." She laughed at that sentence. "And well…" Rogue tried to hide her blush.

"Oh My God!" Kitty squealed.

"Shush!" hushed her Rogue. Kitty closed her mouth with her hands.

"You slept together!" she whispered shocked staring at her friend.

"Yeah." Rogue was blushing furiously.

"I ,like, _so_ want the details!"

"Kit," Rogue shut her eyes, 'Here goes the most difficult part'. "That's not the 'end' yet."

"There is, like, something more? What else could hap…" Kitty stopped at the mid air when Rogue showed her the ring on her finger. "Like, OH MY GOD!!!!" This time Rogue closed her mouth with her cowered hand.

"Gees, Kit! Could you shout a little lower, please?"

"Oh my God." Kitty said in very low voice. "You are married! How could this happened?"

"Didn't Ah tell you that Ah was drunk?"

"Ok, I get it." Now Kitty was deadly serious. "You both got drunk, had sex and then got married. And this all happened in one night?"

"Ah shouldn't tell you this…"

"No! You really should have told me and I'm happy you did it. I mean told me." She added fast. "But what are you going to do now? You met this guy in New York. But it was a disaster as I remember."

"Yeah, it was. But it just was a bad timing. We met later and talked. Kit, he's the most charming, romantic and everything a girl would dream of! Ah know, any girl would say something like that about her boyfriend, but you have to trust me he really is! He is caring and honest. When we together Ah feel like flying. And he loves me, really loves me, and so do Ah."

"Girl, you are so over him!" she squealed happily. "I'm so happy to hear this! Do I know him? Can I see him? What does he looks like? How is he in bed?.."

The questions just kept to come out of her roommate and Rogue feared that nothing could stop it.

"Kit, this is not all… yet." She added carefully.

"Like, Oh My God, are you pregnant?" she asked her friend and looked at her stomach.

"Of course not! He is… The guy… Well…" Rogue took a deep breath. "He is one of Acolytes." Silence. "His codename is Gambit." Dead silence. "Want a chocolate?" Rogue with innocent face offered her sweets.

**R&R!!!**


	11. Love ya too, Swampy!

**A/N:**** It was fast, wasn't it? ;)**

**allyg1990 – **No, I don't have beta. The thing is I need to learn my mistakes and beta doesn't tell where I'm wrong. He (or she) just corrects my mistakes and that's all ((

**tfobmv18 –** thanks) the correction is done =)

**gambitfan85**** – **He-he-he))

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! I LOVE YOU!!! =)**

Chapter 11

Rogue was walking in the park when two strong arms snaked around her waist. Remy deeply inhaled scent of his beloved.

"Missed moi, ma Cherie?" Rogue smiled and leaned on Remy. Her back on his chest.

"Why should Ah? Do Ah know you, mister?" Remy leaned in and kissed her lips.

"And now?" he murmured in her ear.

"Hmm… Something familiar…" she purred the answer.

"You are insulting Remy, don' you?"

Rogue laughed and turned to her beloved. "Ah'm just teasing you, sugar!" she kissed his lips. "Am Ah forgiven?"

"Maybe…" Remy smiled and got another kiss. "Cherie, you be de death of moi!" he exclaimed and passionately kissed her back.

ooooOoooOooOOOooOoooOoooo

"Chere, do you have a time today for moi?"

"Sure, sugar." Rogue answered. She didn't miss the seriousness in his tone. "Did something happened?"

"Non," he kissed Rogue's forehead, his arms around her. "Just Remy needs t' tell you de all truth 'bout de Guild and de rest."

"Okay," she calmed down a bit. "Where would you like to go?"

"I have somet'ing on my mind." Remy led her out of the park.

ooooOoooOooOOOooOoooOoooo

"Wow, it has a great view!" exclaimed Rogue. And it really was. They were sitting at the VIP area of the restaurant on the top floor of the skyscraper in New York. "How did you do this?"

"Well, Remy's got some ties," he winked at her.

"Whatever, Swamp Rat." Rogue rolled her eyes looking around the place. They were the only one in this place. From the big windows you could see the all New York. Black round tables were surrounded by red comfortable armchairs. The waiter brought them Menu and drinks and left. "So, what did you want t' tell me?"

"Bien. Chere, would you like t' sit down? Dis is gonna be a long story." Remy fidgeted on his seat what made Rogue feel more nervous than before. She sat on the chair facing him.

"First of all, I need you t' understand dat I didn't tell you evetyt'ing yet because I didn't want to scare you off and even now you still can cancel all dis."

"Okay." Rogue took a sip of her soda.

Remy took a deep breath.

"As you know, I belong t' de Thief's Guild." Rogue nodded.

"Yes, you mentioned this before."

"In _my_ world dere are two leading Guilds. De Thieves and de Assassins. It was long long ago when dey were found. Nobody can really name de date. But one t'ing we know for sure. Dis Guilds were bound t' each oder by our Goddess, who knows everyt'ing about us. She warns as if de Guild is in danger or if simet'ing concerning us is gonna happen. **(A/N: I can't remember her name! SOS!!!) **Each four years our Leaders come to her place any pay deir tribute. Everyt'ing went fine till de moment de War began. Nobody can tell or remember de reason, it was so long ago. But dis feeling, no, dis 'duty' was passed to us by our forefathers. Each child of de Guild was taught t' hate de oder Guild and raised in dis war. My pere, he wanted dis t' stop. Dat's why he proposed de marriage. But I don't t'ink dat dis would have solved de problem. But I couldn't go against his will, you know dis." Remy concerned looked at his beloved. All this time he looked at nothingness being afraid to see her scared face. But now he needed her support like never before. She was looking at him with her thoughtful emerald eyes word by word taking in his story. "Chere?" Rogue blinked and nodded like she was somewhere else right now.

"Yes, Ah understand. Please, go on."

And he did.

"Now you know all de reasons. But Dere's one t'ing you should know right now."

"What is it?" Rogue worried asked him. All this time she was trying to imagine his world (and it reminded her of something she couldn't remember). And after understanding all this, Remy not literally seemed to her like actually Prince of The Thieves Guild. And now she started to think that she can't be his wife. She is not some kind of princess or even something close! He needs the real blue-blooded Princess but before this he needs to get rid of her… Her heart stopped. _'Oh, God, no!'_ He must've seen her terrified look and grabbed her hand in his. Her cold hands massaged by his warm ones.

"Chere, what's wrong?" concern and fear in his voice.

"You want to leave me?" her eyes watering.

"Que? Non!" Remy in a moment was by her side. His arms around her trembling body. "Why do you t'ink so? I would never do such a t'ing!" _'Only if you would like t' do dis by yourself when you learn de truth.'_

"It's just. You're really Prince, bleu blood and everything. And Ah'm… Ah'm just…"

"De most amazing and understanding girl I'm happy to have as my wife!" he ended her sentence and lovingly hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Then what is it? What did you want to tell meh?"

"Dere is a time-honored tradition; dat was put in by de Goddess. She made a rule: any male member of de Leader family of de Guild can have one and only wife in his life. He must be sure in his decision and has no right for mistakes because any moment he can become de Leader of de Guild. After de marriage de couple has two months to change their decision. Otherwise, dey'll be bound t' be toget'er till de end of deir life. Dis is what I wanted t' tell you. If you have any doubts 'bout dis Cajun you still have time to change your mind." He tried to make a joke, though she felt his nervousness.

"Oh, so you want me to get rid of you?"

"Non! Remy just…"

"Well, then Ah don't see any problem." Rogue announced with confidence.

"Very soon dere'll be no way back." Remy warned her.

"So, what's stopping you?" _'She's teasing moi again!'_ Remy grabbed squealing Rogue and hung her over his shoulder and started to spin them both around. She doesn't leave him. She wants to stay with him forever!

"Je t'aime, ma princesse!"

"Love ya too, Swampy!" now she was the happiest person in the world.

**__________________________________**

**Yay! I did it!!! Oh, God! I have exam in two days! What am I doing? %))))**

**R&R!!!**


	12. And what are we doing right now?

**A/N: ****Okay, I made a decision. I really need a beta. But he (or she) must agree with some specifications:**

**I NEED to know my mistakes.**

**Sometimes I need a push (if you haven't noticed yet))).**

**I need a help in describing battle scenes.**

**If you are (or know) this good and very needed person, please, let me know ;)**

**By the way…**

**This chapter made especially for ****gambitfan85.**

**Rogue101**** – Thanks for support. I passed all my exams! =)**

**tfobmv18**** – Thank you)**

**The rest of you, my dear readers**** – thanks for support and reviews. I Love You All!!!**

**About the Goddess – I can't find her name, and I've got so many suggested names that I'm really lost in it))) So, maybe I'll give her new name?) Any suggestions? ;)**

Chapter 12

Kitty's POV

"Hmp," Kitty deeply sighted. She and Lance were seating at the café in NY.

"What's wrong, KitKat?" she heard concerned voice of her boyfriend.

"Like, what would you do, if your friend would be dating a bad b… girl?"

Lance smirked.

"And what are _we_ doing right now?"

"Oh," Kitty blushed. "Right." And she kissed lips of her beloved.

Lance was right. He and Kitty loved each other though they were on opposite sites. Besides, Rogue and Gambit met before he became an Acolyte. Now Kitty felt guilty. Rogue was hurt when Kitty didn't say anything after revealing all the truth. She didn't show it, but Kitty was sure, that she really was.

"Well? Did it help you to solve the problem?"

"Yes, like, thanks."

ooooOoooOooOOOooOoooOoooo

Rogue left the bathroom (she and Kitty had their own bathroom due to Rogue's powers). Hot steam following her steps. Rogue came up to her night stand and took off her towel off her head. Kitty was quietly sitting on her bed watching Rogue. Her hands hugging her legs, her chin on her knees.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked, her voice very low and not so perky like usually.

"Yes?" Rogue turned on her hairdryer.

"I'm sorry." She begged.

"Far what?" she asked not turning to her roommate. Kitty flinched.

"For my reaction. I was totally wrong!" The filling of guilt was burning her up. When Rogue revealed all the truth Kitty was so stunned that she couldn't say a word. Kitty remembered the hurt look on her friend's face. "I totally looked like Scott right then! Even when I was dating Lance! I'm so worthless friend! I'm really totally sorry! Please forgive me!" Kitty stood up and came up to Rogue. Now her friend was looking straight in her eyes. Rogue's eyes watering.

"Thank ya," she answered, her shoulders trembling. "It means a lot to meh."

Kitty quickly ran to her friend and hugged her covered in bathrobe form.

"I was, like, totally stupid! How could I become like, like, Scott!"

"Oh, Gawd! Here goes your 'like's' again!" Rogue laughed through tears hugging her friend. "Ah'm so happy that you understand meh. It means so much ta meh."

"I know! I was so happy when you, like, supported me then. And I, like, soo let you down!"

"That's okay. You have another chance," smirked Rogue. "Rule first: no Justin Timberlake in our room!"

"Hey!" Kitty shouted and looked at her smiling roommate. "A week?" she asked hopefully.

"A month!" Rogue stated after a moment of consideration.

"Ok," sighted perky girl. She was happy that her friend forgave her. She could only imagine how hurt the girl felt then, but she was going to do anything to support her roommate and approve herself as a real friend.

**A/N: Sorry, this one was really short**** (and banal), but I couldn't not show you this moment between the girls. **


	13. The Family Stuff

**A/N: Thank you all! Thanks to ****onyxred**** I found the right moment in the cartoon and checked, the goddess's name is Xternal. I think, I'll use it in the future. **

**By the way. *blush* I've got some new questions. I know X-men mostly from the first cartoon X-men, films and X-men: Evolution, but I don't remember there any mentions about Tante Mattie and Merci (do they really exist?) and The Council. Could you please help me? I need to know the role of Council in Guilds world, how Guilds were found? And how long ago? (if there really is any information about it) **

**If you know anything, please tell me****. **

**And. Does it seems weird and wrong to you that Rogue been so tearful? She is not pregnant!**

Chapter 13

"Oh! Hello, Rogue!" Jean-Luc was happy to meet the girl again. It's been a week since they met last time and since he couldn't ask his son about his relationship with Marie, the only way he could get the information is to ask Rogue.

"Jean-Luc!" Marie smiled happily. "It's nice to see you! How are you doing?"

They met at the book store. Jean-Luc noticed her entering the shop and followed her. She was holding a book in her hand. _'Maybe she is going to buy it?'_

"Bon. And what about you?"

"Well," she thought for a moment. "Everything is getting better. You were right about the second chance and stuff."

"So, you made it out? I'm happy to hear dis!" and he really was. "You gave him a chance. And how are you two doing? Did he introduced you t' his family?" _'I hope he told her 'bout everyt'in' '_

"Not yet. Well, not officially." _'Thank God. And looks like she accepted dis._' Jean-Luc thought relieved. "But, to tell the truth, Ah didn't introduce him to mah family either." She said with a little sadness.

"Why not?" he asked concerned.

"It's a long story," Rogue answered with a little nervousness.

_'She be right. Dis in not de best place for discussion.'_ Jean-Luc agreed and then answered. "Maybe a cup of coffe?" he winked at her.

ooooOoooOooOOOooOoooOoooo

"Shoot," said Jean-Luc. They were sitting at the same restaurant as befor and the waitress had just brought them their coffee and left.

"As you can guess, Ah live among… people like meh," she started after a dram of her cappuccino. "A fairish mansion full of kids. We are like family. Ah really feel that they are mah family, but… Some of them don't completely trust meh." A hurt look crossed her eyes.

"Why? I thought that the family means…"

"Yeah, but mah family is not completely like that. We were gathered in this institute to learn to control our powers. And the way Ah came there wasn't like the other's. Ah was on opposing site. And they took meh in."

"So dat be de reason dey don't trust you dat much?"

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "But Ah have a friend whom Ah can rely on. She is mah roommate. Ah told her about meh and Remy and she supports meh."

"I'm glad to hear dis." He smiled at the girl, but something still bothered him. "But why they wouldn't accept your boyfriend? Or should I call him your _husband_?" Jean-Luc added playfully and Rogue blushed.

"You're the fist who called him that, after Remy of course," she added shyly. "Remy is on opposing side too." She answered his question. "And Ah don't want them to say that he's just using meh or something else. They can, no, they will think so partly because of mah powers. But it's not truth. Ah know he loves meh."

"And how can you be so sure 'bout dis?" Jean-Luc knew that it was truth but couldn't stop himself from 'peeping' in his son's relationship with his newfound daughter-in-law.

"It can be seen in his every word, move, action." Marie's eyes shone with love and happiness. "He is gentle, caring, attentive. It seems like he remembers anything Ah say, and always find the way to surprise me and show meh his feelings." She laughed. "A couple of days ago he sent meh chocolate from the store and surprised meh and all tha Mansion. They still can't figure out who would send meh it. One of our 'teachers' can find anybody by his scent." Rogue explained questioning look on Jean-Luc's face. "Yeah. Now you can see how it's complicated to date a guy from the opposing team." She half smiled.

"_Oui_. Dis looks really complicated." Jean-Luc frowned. "But why don't you tell dem all you said t' _moi_? Dey must understand dis. You friend did."

"Yeah, she's secretly dating another 'bad guy'." Rogue answered. "Besides, Remy is working for really crazy man. Every time Ah happen to see his boss he's trying ta kill meh or make meh his slave. Ah don't think they'll understand us till the moment Remy leaves tha Acolytes. But is not gonna happen any time soon, that's why we decided to keep it that way."

"But sooner or later…" Jean-Luc frowned.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell them, but not right now." She answered sadly. _'It hurts enough that they steel condemn meh for mah past, Ah don't want them to judge him for his forced position.'_

Jean-Luc saw her sadness in her eyes and he couldn't believe how attached he already was to her. Their encounter changed his opinion about a lot around him: about his Guild, about the war and mainly about his adopted son, his right to have a life he would choose himself. Right after his first talk with her about the answers given by Xternal he called home and talked to Henry, Mattie and some trusted elder thieves to discuss his findings, but he didn't mention about Marie. They were shocked just like Jean-Luc and agreed with Rogue's opinion though it didn't solve the problem with Assassins.

"Rogue, look at me." Rogue lifted her emerald eyes to his bleu ones. "I know you only a couple of days but I already can tell dat you are very honest and reliable person. You helped me with my troubles, let me see de real problem, changed my mind 'bout many t'ings, reminded me 'bout who I really am. And all dis was done to completely stranger. Dat's why I t'ink dat your family has no right not to trust you. You are smart and good-hearted girl ready to help or kick ass to anyone. If dey didn't learn dis yet, dey don't deserve t' judge you or your actions." Rogue's face lit up in a mere second and the second later she was hugging Jean-Luc whispering "Thank you"s.

**A/N: I need your rewiewes!!!**


	14. My apologise

A/N: Long time no see, my dear readers. Sorry, but this is not a new chapter. This is my letter for all of you. I feel really bad about my absence. In this long time many things happened. I graduated from my institute this summer, got a diploma. _Hurray!_ Then I had a long time restoring my nervous system back to normal from my degree work. And on November found a job not far from home. All this was a real stress for me and I had absolutely no desire to continue on my fiction writing in this condition. And then, with my work and all, I totally forgot about my stories. I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you, **rogue23gw**. You reminded me of something important in my life. From now on I'll do my best and finish my stories. I hope you'll like it. Though, my English might be worsened while I neglected my fics. I still hope you'll tell me if I made mistakes: lexical or syntactic. I don't mind if someone would like to be my beta. 1. It'll be easy for the rest to read grammatical chapters. 2. I could use some help in writing a battle scenes. (There supposed to be some, but I'm pacifist and that's why in English all I can say about fighting is "kick ass"))) That's why for some time I "froze" Mon Ange.


End file.
